


Answers

by mrs_leary (julie)



Series: Questions [2]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley is determined to do away with Colin’s virginity once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on directly from _Questions __._
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day! ♥♥♥

♦

Colin Morgan could kiss. That was undeniably true. In fact, he was unbe–fucking–lievably good at it, and Bradley just couldn’t get enough. They were lying there in Bradley’s bed, holding onto each other not tightly but not loosely either, and they were kissing kissing kissing like the world was gonna end tomorrow, and right then Bradley wouldn’t have even given a toss if someone had called to tell him so. He should have known Colin’s lips wouldn’t look so sinfully pink and plump and shapely for no good reason. They were delicious and clever and imaginative – and then that tongue! That wicked tongue was gonna be the absolute _death_ of Bradley James. And of course just because Colin was a virgin didn’t mean he couldn’t kiss, and maybe it even meant he’d put a lot more thought and effort into it over the years, cos he hadn’t gotten much else.

Except of course, one thing was soon leading to another, and Colin was so gorgeously eager, shifting against Bradley, and pressing closer now, murmuring something lilting deep in his throat, pushing against him and beginning once more to thrust… ‘Bradley… _God, Bradley…_ ’ in his thickest brogue.

‘Colin,’ he murmured, as the man pushed over on top of him again. Bradley went with it, happy to be completely obliging in this regard, letting his arms shape themselves around Colin’s narrow waist for a few lovely moments, before one hand slid up to that intriguing plane between Colin’s shoulder–bones and the other slid lower to cup the fine curves of Colin Morgan’s arse. ‘Colin… god… Don’t you want…?’ But the thought drifted away as his own excitement built and built.

‘God…’ Those beautiful blue eyes suddenly opened and looked directly into his own, and Colin blurted, ‘God, is it _meant_ to feel like this?’

‘Yes. _God_ , yes.’ It was hard to concentrate with this gorgeous unexpected man moving over him, and who’d have thought? It seemed that Bradley James wasn’t the least little bit straight after all. ‘Um, is what meant to feel like what, exactly?’

‘Oh! Just your…’ Colin lifted up to arm’s length, arching back and pushing down with his hips and everything in between them. ‘Just your _skin_ , Bradley – against _mine_ – and it’s _amazing_  – Just feeling you against me…’

‘It’s pretty amazing,’ Bradley agreed.

‘Your skin! It just blows me away. _This_ is what I’ve been missing out on.’

‘Yeah?’

Colin was looking down at him openly, honestly, something in his gaze very level and thoughtful despite the fact that the constant sweet intent movement of him was starting to drive Bradley wild. ‘I’ve had kissing… cuddling… coming…’

‘Oh,’ Bradley said in a small voice, suddenly feeling a bit deflated.

Colin rolled his eyes. ‘I mean, just from wanking. Alone. Did a fair bit of that over the years.’

‘Oh!’ Bradley said, rather brighter this time. He wanted to be Colin’s first for all kinds of things. He wanted to be Colin’s first, last and only.

‘But I never felt _this_. One body against another. From head to toe. Skin against skin.’

‘Cock against cock,’ Bradley supplied.

Colin’s eyes twinkled, and his smile did, too. ‘Yeah, it’s magic, ain’t it?’

‘Yeah…’ Bradley’s hands were both on Colin’s arse now, massaging, encouraging his thrusts to increase their tempo. But then he frowned as his earlier thought drifted back. ‘Um, but don’t you want to… fuck me? I thought we’d kind of agreed, and – Well, that’s magic, too. That’s kind of the most magic thing of all, being inside someone. I think. It’s supposed to be. If you want.’

Colin’s rhythm slowed, and he lowered himself onto his elbows. Looked down at Bradley – _into_ Bradley – consideringly. ‘Is that – Is that what _you_ want?’

‘I, uh… I want this to be good for you. I want to do it properly. Losing your virginity and all. I mean, I don’t know if this… counts. So far.’

‘It counts,’ Colin said with an odd intensity. His eyes were doing that blue lava thing again. ‘ _It counts._ That’s not to say… there isn’t a lot more for us to do.’

God, Bradley felt utterly unravelled, just with the man lying on top of him, gazing down into him like this. He felt like he’d already been possessed, that he was even now being possessed. ‘Fuck me,’ he said, his voice hoarse.

Something caught fire within Colin. Yet still he hesitated. ‘I thought that men… well, and women – were meant to be… reluctant about this. Being… on the receiving end, I mean.’

Bradley felt the heat rising in his cheeks, felt the shame of it. But did he care? Not in the slightest. ‘So, turns out I’m a slut,’ he said roughly. ‘I want you to use me. Take me and use me like the slut I am.’

Colin moaned a little despite himself. ‘I don’t mean that. I’d never think _that_.’ Poor Colin had gone pink with embarrassment. Chagrin. He rolled off of Bradley, but Bradley went with him, needing to be in Colin’s arms still, needing to be _with_ Colin. ‘I meant… I guess it’s gonna hurt, yeah?’

‘I don’t care. I don’t even think it will. Maybe it does for some and not others. But I want it anyway. I want you to fuck me, even if it does hurt. Cos that means something. That really _means_ something.’

‘What does it mean?’ Colin’s voice was light, while Bradley’s was fierce.

‘ _It means I’m yours._ ’

And Colin moaned for real, and he surrendered.

♦

Bradley was lying on his back, with his knees bent and his feet flat on the bed. His thighs were parted. Waiting. Waiting for Colin, who knelt beside him, sitting back on his heels, frowning in concentration as he squeezed lube out onto his fingers… And Bradley was nervous and strung out, but he couldn’t help but feel amusement and fondness over Colin, oh–so–serious in his trademark Colin Morgan way, determined that if there were a right way and a wrong way to lube up his fingers then he was going to do it the full and proper and thorough way, he wasn’t gonna miss a single note. And despite his fondness and amusement, Bradley eventually had to complain, ‘God, get _on_ with it, would you, a man could _die_ from waiting on you.’

Colin looked at him, all surprise, and then glanced down at Bradley’s cock, which surely even a novice could tell was nothing but hunger and impatience, with not even a hint of a reservation. ‘I wanna be careful,’ Colin murmured. ‘That’s all.’

‘You don’t have to be.’

‘You’d be careful with me, wouldn’t you?’

Bradley glared at him. ‘That is _so_ not the point.’

‘OK, all right…’ Colin equably argued. ‘Just give me a minute…’ And to Bradley’s utter astonishment, Colin reached down between his own thighs, and – as far as Bradley could tell – rubbed a fingerpad back and forth over his own hole.

Bradley pushed himself up onto his elbows and gaped at the man in outrage. _‘ **Col** –in!’_

‘Mmm…?’

How could he possibly have gotten the wrong idea like that? ‘How could you _possibly_ have misunderstood what’s on offer here?!’

‘I understood,’ Colin argued mildly. And then with a tiny grimace of determination, he obviously pushed a finger inside himself. All his attention was focussed internally, and he frowned again, considering.

‘Colin…’

‘Mmm.’

‘For fuck’s sake! What are you _do_ ing?’

The man’s attention suddenly shifted, and was focussed completely on Bradley again – who almost collapsed under the weight of the solemn regard in those blue eyes. ‘I wanted to know,’ Colin explained as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world. ‘I had to be sure.’

Bradley started to get it then. But he still asked, ‘Sure of what?’

‘I wanted to – to know what I’m doing. To know how it feels. To be sure you’re not lying to me when you tell me it’s OK.’

He swallowed. Hard. ‘So…’ Bradley asked, hushed. ‘How does it feel, then?’

‘It’s all right.’ Colin’s focus sank back inside himself again. He sounded surprised. ‘Actually, it’s really all right. A bit weird. But easier than I thought.’ And then those blue eyes were back on Bradley’s – that gaze was right back _in_ Bradley – and Colin observed very candidly, ‘That’s just one finger, though. That’s not a cock.’

‘Oh god…’ Bradley moaned, and he would have sagged back to the bed, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had something to beg for from this adorable contrary man. ‘Please, Colin. _Please._ Do me. Finger me. Fuck me. _Please._ ’

And Colin didn’t make him wait any longer, but nodded – quit doing himself, and applied a bit more lube to his fingers – then, leaning on Bradley’s knee for balance, he bent his head lower so he could see what he was doing – and Bradley tilted his hips up a little off the bed – and Colin’s finger was rubbing at him there – Bradley choked back a groan – and then – and then –

One of Colin’s long fingers pushed inside him, pushed past the resistance, and it was easy, surprisingly easy, but also weird, like Colin had said – and Bradley could tell when Colin was all the way in, cos his knuckles pressed up against the back of Bradley’s thighs, but almost all the sensation was focussed around and just within his hole, just a vague sense of occupation beyond that – and it was weird, welcome, wonderful – someone inside him, _Colin_ inside him, his friend, the man he loved, and he wasn’t alone any more, he wasn’t incomplete, but all he was was the breath panting in and out of his throat, and the finger shifting in and out of his –

‘Bradley,’ Colin called softly. Then a little more insistent, ‘Bradley!’

With difficulty he opened his eyes and looked down at Colin, though he couldn’t quite focus properly, but he could read Colin’s puzzlement – Colin was marvelling but also confused.

‘You’re really into this, aren’t you?’

And Bradley blushed, like, _all over_ , but he nodded anyway, even though it was perfectly obvious that he was indeed _totally_ into this, and he forgot now whether he should be ashamed of that or not.

‘You must have done this before.’

‘Told you – never been with – a man.’

‘Women have fingers, too, Bradley.’ Colin was sounding a tad sceptical. ‘ _You_ have fingers.’

And he was chagrined to realise that he could have been doing this to himself all this time, but he honestly hadn’t thought about it, and it had only been these past few days, while imagining himself with Colin – ‘I didn’t think – until I thought – of you.’

‘All right,’ Colin said, and he nodded as if to confirm he believed this rather unlikely tale.

‘It’s true. I was clueless. Then there was you.’

Colin smiled at him, and suddenly as he drove into Bradley again he twisted his finger or worked some kind of magic that almost had Bradley blacking out.

‘Oh god. Oh god. Fuck me. Colin, fuck me. _Now._ ’

‘Bradley –’

‘Same argument we already had. _I don’t care, Morgan._ Just do it already!’

‘But that’s the thing. I won’t know what I’m doing. I’ll hurt you, no matter how careful I am. No matter how ready you are. I won’t know how to thrust – I mean, what _force_ and the _angles_ and –’

He groaned in something like real distress. ‘Like it’s rocket science, for fuck’s sake! Please. Condoms – top drawer.’ Then he growled, reached for them himself – only that meant twisting himself on that finger inside him, and he collapsed, heavy with heat and longing.

‘All right,’ Colin was soothing him. ‘All right, Bradley…’

And because Bradley was in no state to help him, the poor fellow had to frown over the instructions on the box of condoms, but he was very careful to pinch the air out of the tip of the rubber before he rolled it down his long lovely cock, even though Bradley could see his hands were shaking. And it wasn’t too long before he was kneeling between Bradley’s thighs, and frowning again over the logistics of it all.

‘Would this be easier if you were –’

‘ ** _No_** ,’ Bradley said, cutting him off, cos he wanted to watch Colin during this and he really couldn’t be bothered moving. ‘Just do it.’

‘All right.’ Colin’s voice trembled for the first time. But he gamely shuffled in closer, and Bradley lifted his hips off the bed, and Colin got in underneath him so Bradley’s butt was resting on Colin’s thighs – Colin was still frowning, and maybe he couldn’t quite see what to aim for, so Bradley curled up further, and hung onto his knees, kept them close to his chest, totally exposing himself – and Colin’s face cleared, as well it might, as all became blush–makingly obvious. He pressed his finger in once more, carefully, as if discovering not only the right place but yes the right angles – and then he was pushing up against Bradley – the head of his cock suddenly seeming blunt and enormous rather than slim and elegant – Bradley gasped – but then Colin bless him set his jaw and pushed harder – and he broke through, and Bradley wasn’t anything any more, but only cock, Colin’s cock sinking into him, filling him, becoming him – until Colin said roughly, ‘ _Breathe,_ Bradley’ – and he drew air into his lungs like a half–drowned man surfacing –

And from there it was moments, long beautiful harsh moments of Colin’s gaze possessing him, Colin’s cock possessing him, Colin’s hand possessing him – and he came, he must have come, because then there was seed splashing against him, and delicious shudders running through him – and Colin looking comically surprised and then comically overwhelmed, crying out as he spent, too, shoving himself deeper into Bradley, and for that one moment it almost did hurt, but Bradley welcomed it, he welcomed it – and it was _amazing_.

After which it was Bradley muttering ‘oh god, oh god’ and Colin pulling out of him clumsily with a muttered litany of ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’ when Bradley went ‘ow’ – and actually it didn’t feel all that great for a while afterwards, but Bradley was too satisfied to care, and he figured he just had to get used to it, and the getting used to it was going to be just fine no matter how long it took.

♦

They held each other for a long time, too stunned to slip away into sleep. ‘So, how does it feel?’ Bradley eventually asked, his voice still a bit hoarse. ‘To not be a virgin any more, I mean.’

‘Well,’ Colin quibbled, ‘you still have to fuck me, don’t you? To make it really count.’

‘This counts,’ Bradley insisted. ‘ _This counts._ ’

‘Yeah, this counts,’ Colin agreed, shifting just far enough to grin at him cheekily.

‘Anyway, I think we should save that for opening night, yeah? It’s pretty intense.’

‘Think I couldn’t handle it?’

‘Let’s build up to it.’

‘I knew it,’ Colin said with a sigh that was both resigned and annoyed. ‘We rushed it, didn’t we? That was too soon for you.’

‘It was perfect.’ And he was brave enough to meet that deep blue gaze with his own. ‘That was the most amazing thing anyone’s ever done for me.’

Colin considered him for a long moment. And eventually he relaxed into a smile. ‘Funny,’ he said lightly. ‘I was just thinking exactly the same thing.’

♦


End file.
